xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
Frieza is a major and the most recurring antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga created by Akira Toriyama who also appears in the anime adaptions Dragon Ball Z (as the second major villain, and later as the final villain), Dragon Ball Super (as the second major villain) and several Dragon Ball Z ''movies, as well as ''Dragon Ball GT. Frieza is the galactic emperor of the seventh universe who controls his own imperial army and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." History As the strongest being in the universe during his time, Frieza is solely responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta along with almost all of the Saiyan race. He and his armies purge planets of life, and sell them to the highest bidders, or he may just blow it up. Frieza sees himself as the most powerful being in the universe, with no equal. Frieza's greatest fear was the Saiyan race, not only because they were the strongest species he had ever encountered by far in all the universe, but he also feared them because of an ancient legend among their people. Because the Saiyan race was already so powerful and great in number, Frieza could not believe how powerful a Super Saiyan might be, and so this is why he decides to destroy their planet. It was said that every few thousand years or so, a super-powerful Saiyan was born to their people, the legendary Super Saiyan. After he hears about the Dragon Balls, he travels to Planet Namek in order to wish for immortality. When he is on Namek he encounters Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. He has several forms in order to conserve energy, and rarely uses his true form. We see all of Frieza's transformations and he is forced to go to his highest level in order to beat the Saiyans. After a long battle, he is defeated, but not killed, by Goku. His father (King Cold) finds him, nearly dead, floating near the remains of Planet Namek and takes him back to his planet in order to save him. After being restored with robotic parts, Frieza and his father travel to earth to exact revenge on the Saiyan that beat him and it is there that Frieza finally meets his end by the blade of Trunk's sword. After Frieza is killed King Cold tries to recruit Trunks to work alongside King Cold as partners. Trunks obviously refuses and kills King Cold easily. Naming Pun Like his brother, father and ancestor, Frieza's name is a pun on all things relating to the cold. As both Cooler's and Frieza's names end in a short "a" vowel (rather than the long "ā''" which usually signifies "er" in kanaspellings on English words), Frieza's name is typically spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to "Freezer"). Logic would follow that the character's name should in turn be spelled in a similar fashion (as opposed to "Cooler"). Note that FUNimation Entertainment, the company responsible for ''Dragon Ball's production and distribution in North America and Australia, chooses to spell the name as Cooler (and Freeza as Frieza). It might also be a pun on him being more composed and serious than his brother, who would ergo be the "cooler" brother. Battles * Frieza (First Form) vs. King Vegeta (Anime only) * Frieza (First Form) vs. Bardock * Frieza (First Form) vs. Nail * Frieza (First Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Krillin * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Gohan * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Third Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Third Form) vs. Gohan * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form, 50%) vs. Gohan (Anime only) * Frieza (Final Form, 100%) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) * Mecha Frieza vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form) and King Cold vs. Pikkon (Anime only) * Frieza (First Form) vs. Gohan * Frieza (Final Form/Golden Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Golden Form/Final Form) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) * Frieza (First Form) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku * Frieza (Final Form) and Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Goku Super Powers According to Vegeta, every. now and again you will run into one of those freaks out there in the Universe who can alter there shape in ways few would suspect. His kind for example they can modify there forms to conserve energy or just for camouflage. Frieza choices to keep his present form from running a muck. 2nd Form His Second Form makes his first form look like a Sleeping Cat. According to Frieza it is hard work keeping such raw power tied to a lesh. Tends to get away from me but i guess that is the nature of the beast when you are holding back a Power Level of 1 Million. Techniques # 50% Power # Barrage Death Beam # Black Driving Palm Strike # Black Hug Maneuver # Death Ball # Death Beam # Death Wave # Destroy The Planet! # Eye Laser # Flight # Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast # Frieza's Powering Rage # Full Power Death Beam # Imprisonment Ball # Invisible Eye Blast # I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life! # Ki Blast # Psychic Move # Red Kienzan Discs # Telekinesis Screenshots FriezaFinalFormNV..png Friezac.png Future freeza.png Super 17 GOKU HELL.jpg Frieza.png GokuGrabsFriezasTail.Ep.089.png GokuSaiyansVsFrieza.png DBXV Crack of Time 1st Frieza time crystal.jpg Invasion2.png 68-1479143826.PNG 65-1479143825.PNG 56-1479143824.PNG 55-1479143824.PNG 50-1479143823.PNG 49-1479143823.PNG PsychicMove1.PNG Image 180318 174333.png Dragon Ball Kai (2014) Episode 64 0999.jpg Image 180717 192918.png Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0499.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 112 0855.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 112 0787.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_111_0159.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_110_1048.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_108_0917.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_108_0859.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_110_0492.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_110_0491.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_110_0494.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Episode_110_0493.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0307.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0324.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 124 0563.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 124 0599.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 124 0837.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 125 0379.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 125 0582.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0649.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0652.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0657.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 1070.jpg Dragonball Super 131 0945.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Flight Category:Immortal Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Most Wanted List Category:Cosmic Force Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Soldiers Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Royalty Category:Big Bad Category:Trillionaire Category:Hidden Power Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Puppet Master Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Energy Absorption Category:Transformation Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Space Adaption Category:Legendary Character Category:Invulnerability Category:Tail Category:Pilot Category:Sarcasm Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Suicide Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Frieza's Race Category:Deceased Category:Racist Category:Sadists Category:Hell Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Dictators Category:PTSD Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Souls Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Torture Victims Category:Interrogation Category:Vengeance Category:Purple Aura Category:An Arm and a Leg‏ Category:God Level Threat Category:Planet Buster Category:Z Fighters Category:Neutral Category:Resurrected Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Healing Powers Category:One-Man Army Category:Masochist Category:Warmonger Category:Heaven Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Street Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:Bloodlust Category:Shonen Jump Category:Lazy Category:Military Category:Professional Killer Category:Serial Killer Category:Male Category:Universe 7 Category:Noah's Ark Category:Charisma Category:Hero Killer Category:Boss Battle Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Son Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Lord Category:Recruiter Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fear Inducement Category:Danger Sense Category:Warrior Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Title Characters Category:Aura Reading Category:Descendants Category:Siblings Category:Geokinesis Category:Bully Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Age Category:Teachers